1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a harness for use with a windsurfer and, more particularly, to a palm harness which aids in holding the boom of a windsurfer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many sports activities, it is desirable for the participant to utilize specially designed gloves for aiding in gripping, reducing stresses, and protecting the participant""s hands from undesirous effects from the sport, such as, blisters or calluses. This is especially true for sports which require gripping or holding an implement of the sport for extended periods of time. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,944 by Vranny. The ""944 patent discloses a glove for use in a sport which requires swinging a sports implement which includes a palm strap extending across the palm portion of the glove which is attached to the glove by a first end at the wrist area and extends to a second end which includes two openings for inserting the wearer""s fingers. A protrusion is attached transversely to the palm strap for wrapping around the implement of the sport. The combination of the palm strap and the protrusion is to transfer forces from swinging of the implement to the wrist of the wearer, and therefore, to allow the wearer to use less force in gripping the implement, thereby, helping to create a whipping action with the implement.
Another example of this type of invention, specifically for use in water sports, is U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,570 by Grover. The ""570 patent discloses a glove for securing a grip around a roundish-like object, such as a waterskiing tow bar. The gripping device is an elongated, flat, sliding, strap loop with a gripping second having an anchor at one end in the form of a wrist cinching strap. The front of the friction or gripping pad continues in a loop which lays back over the gripping pad and extends to the underside of the wrist and attaches to a plastic sleeve which snugly fits around the user""s wrist to keep the top strap properly located above the grip strap. The strap is to transfer the forces required to secure the object to the wrist strap, thereby, transferring a portion of forces required to gripping the object.
Additionally, there are harness type attachment means which are used in conjunction with a shoulder brace. An example of this type of invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,870 by Roth. The ""870 patent discloses a harness which includes a jacket and a pair of sleeves, either long or short. If short sleeves are used, the harness includes a plurality of forearm and wrist straps. If long sleeves are used, they are generally made of the same material as that used for the jacket is used. The jacket includes a cross shoulder brace for cradling the shoulders and upper back while windsurfing. The jacket further includes a pair of rear arm support braces for providing support to the rear arms of the windsurfer. The shoulder brace and the arm support braces may be sewn into the jacket. The arm support braces are attached to at least one boom hook strap that is interconnected to a boom hook. The boom hook is for removably attaching to a boom that controls the sail of the windsurfer. Therefore, the boom hook transfers the load of the sail through the boom hooks to the boom hook strap through the arm support braces and across the shoulder brace. This transfer of the load allows for the distribution of the load amongst the aforementioned sections.
However, the aforementioned gloves and harnesses each have inherent flaws with respect to use in a windsurfing application. The ""944 patent is intended to be used in a sport which includes a swinging implement, such as golf, in which the protrusion acts as a guide and grip aid. In a windsurfing application, the glove would not engage the boom as required to relieve the stresses on the hand. The ""570 patent shows an invention which essentially aids in gripping an object, but still requires much force to be exerted by the wearer to keep the gripping device in contact with the object, thereby still causing strain in the wearers forearms. The ""870 patent shows an invention which requires the wearer to don a jacket and hook onto the boom of the windsurfer. This allows for the distribution of forces across the body, but may cause undue stress upon the shoulders of the wearer as the harness would pull the shoulders together causing an uncomfortable situation and extra strain along the back. The jacket is also more cumbersome for the wearer and impedes the motion the wearer desires to make. Furthermore, the boom hook is not connected to the wearer""s hands, and therefore, may not be easily removed from the boom when a situation arises requiring fast disengagement from the boom.
Therefore, there is a need for a harness or glove which may be removably attached at the wrist of the wearer and which assists in reducing the effort required to hold onto the boom by transferring the forces required to the wearer""s forearm and enables quick and easy disengagement from the boom.
According to one aspect of the invention, a palm harness is provided for use in windsurfing. The palm harness comprises a wrist strap and an elongated support having a first end secured to said wrist strap so as to be able to be flexed, and a second distal end. The elongated support extends up across the palm and along the fingers of the wearer. A substantially rigid end portion is located at the second end of the elongated support, the end portion being hook shaped and curved so as to allow capture of the boom when placed over the boom, but to not grip the same so as to avoid any resistance to be unhooked from the boom.
A finger attachment loop is attached to the elongated support which enables one or more fingers to be secured to the elongated support, the finger attachment enabling rearward flexing of the elongate support by a hand movement created by rearward bending at the wrist, and creating a pulling motion instantly disengaging the hook shaped end portion from the boom.